supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Durrant-Spooner Family/Transcript
Before revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." kicks Hayleigh smokes on a cigarette threatens to stab a knife at Leah Announcer: "Jo meets the Durrant-Spooners with a deadly duo of boys and behaved girls. A family that been run ragged by their son D.J, who has ADHD." drinks some vodka kicks Lauren in the private parts gets a cigarette for Ellis puts on heavy metal music whilst Lauren trying to watch Hannah Montana tries to shoot Lauren with a B.B gun throws a yoga ball at Alison tries to throw beer at Alison who is carrying Miya who is crying because of D.J, but misses Announcer: "The boys act very mean to their siblings." D.J: "Go kill yourself Mum!" Announcer: "Mom and Dad are worried about these boys behaviors." pushes D.J Ellis: "Hope you die, Jo!" takes Lauren's book and nearly puts it in the garbage, but Alison manages to take it puts a fake doo-doo on the couch Announcer: "The oldest is full of mayhem." Ellis: "(bleep) you!" Ellis: "Shut up or go SNACK ON PEANUT BUTTER CUPS GRANDAD!" gets vodka and drinks it put fake doo-doo on Lauren's bed pees on the table Announcer: "The youngest of the boys is a foul mouth." gets a cigarette and Dean takes it away from D.J's reach knocks a vase over knocks a dish over Announcer: "And he is just suspended from his school." kicks Alison defecates on the bookcase puts fake doo-doo on the stairs Announcer: "Or is it too late and someone will get hurt?" puts a whoopee cushion on Miya's chair smokes tobacco puts a whoopee cushion on his dad's chair pushes his mom hits his dad Ellis: "I AIN'T PLAYING WITH THOSE BRATTY TWINS!" puts a violent movie in the DVD case Ellis: "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Submission Reel Observation Begins Observation Continues Family Issues Dealing with ADHD Jo: "That afternoon, when DJ got home from school, he had a difficult time doing his math homework." Alison: "DJ, you have to do page 12 in your double digit multiplication packet. What is 34 multiplied by 57?" DJ: (puts his head on the table frustrated) "I don't know..." Alison: "You can do it. Try using a math strategy." DJ: (frustrated and angry) "I CAN'T DO IT! I JUST DON'T (bleep)ING KNOW!" Alison: "Please! If you can't get it finished, your grades will slip." is about to crumble up his paper, but Alison stops him Alison: "Stop! Don't crumble up your homework and continue to finish it. First, what is 4 x 7?" DJ: "28." Alison: "See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Let's carry the two to the tens place. Now what is 3 x 7?" DJ: "21." Alison: "21 plus 2?" DJ: "Easy, it's 23." Alison: "That's right! That means 34 x 7 = 238! Now it's time to move on to the tens place. Now what is 4 x 5?" DJ: "Oh, yes. My teacher made it a song like this...4, 8, 12, 16, 20!" Alison: "There you go! 4 times 5 equals 20! And we carry the 2 to the tens place. Now 3 x 5?" DJ: "3, 6, 9, 12, 15!" Alison: "Right! 3 times 5 equals 15! Now what is 15 plus 2?" DJ: "Easy, it's 17!" Alison: "There you go! So 34 x 50 equals 1700! You are getting the hang of it!" Jo: "Okay, now DJ, what is 1,700 plus 238?" DJ: "1,938!" Jo: "Right on!" Parent Meeting House Rules Hayleigh and Lauren are run ragged by Ellis and D.J Miya and Leah are run ragged by Ellis and D.J Naughty Ball hits his sister Lauren: "Ow!" Reinforcements Jo runs out of time Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts